Sams Kochstudio Heute: Mallorquinischer Mandelku
by Dobbit
Summary: Sam hat es endlich geschafft: Er hat seine eigene Kochsendung! Doch mit seinen Gehilfen, Merry und Pippin, kann einiges schiefgehen... Das Rezept ist nachkochbar!


**Sam's Kochstudio – Heute: Mallorquinischer Mandelkuchen**

_Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören Tolkien, das Rezept Francisco Oliver. Das Rezept kann echt verwendet werden, allerdings nur für Leute, die keine Cholesterin Probleme haben! ;-)_

Sam:„Herzlich willkommen bei Sam's Kochstudio! Mein Name ist Samwise Gamgee und ich bin heute Ihr Gastgeber. Darf ich Ihnen auch meine bezaubernden Assistenten vorstellen, Perigrin Took und Meriadoc Brandybuck. Dann kann's ja losgehen! Heute backen wir einen umwerfend schmeckenden Mallorquinischen Mandelkuchen. Pippin, würdest du mir bitte 8 Eier aus dem Kühlschrank holen?"

Pippin:„Alles klar!"

Geschwind eilt Pippin zum Kühlschrank und öffnet ihn mit Schwung, wobei die Tür den armen Merry mitten ins Gesicht trifft.

Merry: „Auuua, bist du verrückt? Mal wieder typisch Pippin!"

Pippin: „Oh, das tut mir aber Leid, alter Junge"

Pippin zählt 8 Eier ab und schließt den Kühlschrank mit soviel Schwung, dass dieser wieder aufgeht und abermals Pippins Gesicht trifft. Sam beobachtet dies kopfschüttelnd, während er die Schale einer unbehandelten Zitrone abreibt. Doch Merry will sich rächen und stellt Pippin ein Bein, worauf dieser zwar nicht stürzt, jedoch drei Eier fallen lässt."

Sam:„Pippin, Merry, hört sofort auf damit! Ihr seid doch keine kleinen Kinder! So Merry, du könntest mal drei neue Eier holen, und du Pippin, darfst die Eier trennen!"

Pippin mache ein ratloses Gesicht.

Pippin: „Wie, ich soll die Eier trennen? Wonach soll ich die denn trennen, nach Größe, Farbe oder Gewicht?"

Sam: „(Ganz ruhig bleiben, Sam, ganz ruhig!) Aber nicht doch! Du sollst den Eidotter vom Eiweiß trennen. Und bitte in zwei verschiedene Rührschüsseln! Hast du das verstanden?"

Pippin:„Null Problemo!".

Leider entspricht Pippins Antwort nicht ganz der Wahrheit. Verzweifelt versucht er erstmal die Eier aufzuschlagen, wobei die Schalen fein säuberlich in der Schüssel landen und der Inhalt den Boden versaut. Der arme Sam wird abwechselnd rot und weiß im Gesicht, während sich Merry vor Lachen krümmt. Nachdem Sam sich erholt hat, nimmt er 8 neue Eier und trennt sie in Windeseile ganz professionell.

Sam: „So, jetzt messen wir 250 g Puderzucker ab – Merry, machst du das bitte – und geben ihn zu dem Eigelb."

Doch auch diese Prozedur läuft nicht ohne Katastrophen ab und wenige Sekunden später sieht Merry aus wie ein Schneemann an Ostern. Also muss Sam den Puderzucker selber abmessen.

Sam:„Den Puderzucker verrühren wir jetzt mit dem Eigelb zu einer schönen glatten Masse. Dazu geben wir noch die Schale der Zitrone, eine Messerspitze Zimt und die Vanille aus einer Schote hinzu. Nochmals schön verrühren! Pippin, würdest du mir bitte mal die gemahlenen Mandeln reichen?"

Pippin, der gerade seinen Finger in die Mandeln steckt, schaut hastig auf und überreicht – katastrophenfrei – Sam die Mandeln.

Sam:„Dankeschön Pippin! Davon wiegen wir jetzt 250 g ab – nein, Merry, das machst du jetzt nicht – und geben sie zu der Eigelb – Mischung. Und noch mal schön kräftig durchrühren."

Merry:„Und was machen wir jetzt mit dem Eiweiß?"

Sam:„Gute Frage, Merry. Das kommt jetzt dran. Das Eiweiß müssen wir jetzt schön steif machen – Pippin, hör auf zu kichern, die Pubertät hast du schon längst hinter dir! Zurück zum Eiweiß. Mit einem Mixer schlagen wir das Eiweiß auf höchster Stufe steif. So, das wäre geschafft. Nun heben wir das steife Eiweiß – hör' auf zu lachen – unter die Eigelbmasse und verrühren alles gleichmäßig. Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch eine gefettete Springform, Merry, willst du das nicht übernehmen?"

Merry:„Klar, dass kriege ich schon hin!"

Merry holt sich Margarine aus dem Kühlschrank und schmiert damit die Form aus, wobei er danach selber ziemlich eingefettet wirkt.

Sam:„So, jetzt geben wir den Teig schön vorsichtig in die Form. Normalerweise würden wir jetzt den Kuchen bei 180° 55 bis 60 Minuten backen lassen, aber soviel Zeit haben wir nicht. Deshalb habe ich schon mal etwas vorbereitet."

Sam greift unter die auf Hochglanz polierte Küchenarbeitsplatte und holt einen fertigen Kuchen hervor. Doch irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Ein großes Stück fehlt und deutlich kann man Hobbitzahnabdrücke erkennen.

Sam:„Merry! Pippin!"

Merry + Pippin: „Oh oh!"

Schreiend rennen die beiden aus dem Studio, wobei Pippin nicht vergisst, die leere Teigschüssel mitzunehmen, um sie später auszulecken, während Sam, sein Nudelholz schwingend, hinterher läuft. Seufzend kommt Gandalf, bekleidet mit einer riesigen Schürze, in die Küche und übernimmt das Kommando.

Gandalf:„Hallo, ich bin Gandalf der Weiße und vertrete vorübergehend Sam. Wie sie alle sehen, ist dieser Kuchen nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Deshalb helfe ich bei dem unfertigen etwas nach!

Gandalf nimmt seinen Stab hoch, murmelt ein paar Wörter in einer uns unbekannten Sprache, stößt den Stab Richtung Boden – und siehe da: der Teig verwandelt sich in einen wunderbar duftenden Kuchen.

Gandalf:„Wenn der Kuchen fertig ist, lösen wir ihn aus der Form, richten ihn schön an und bestreuten ihn dick mit Puderzucker. Fertig! Mal sehen, wie er unseren Gästen schmeckt!"

Gandalf trägt den Kuchen vorsichtig zu den Gästen: Aragorn mit Arwen, Legolas mit Gimli und Faramir mit Éowyn. Sauber schneidet er den Kuchen in Stücke, verteilt diese und das Essen kann beginnen. Nun hört man nur noch ‚Mmh, lecker!', ‚8 Eier, das ist aber nicht gut für deinen Cholesterin, Gimli!' und ‚Will noch eins!'. Gandalf steht nun wieder auf, wobei er nicht bemerkt, dass sein Bart voller Krümel ist.

Gandalf:„Wie Sie sehen, kommt dieser Kuchen sehr gut an. Wenn Sie das Rezept nicht mitgeschrieben haben, so können Sie noch mal auf der Videotextseite 345 nachgucken. Leider ist diese Sendung zu Ende, ich wünsche Ihnen viel Spaß beim Backen und schalten Sie wieder ein, wenn es heißt ‚Sam's Kochstudio'"

**Bitte reviewt mir!**

**Danke!**


End file.
